


Baby, You Earned It

by literalhoneytrash



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Butt Plugs, I'm bad at writing smut, M/M, PWP, Pet Names, Sugar Daddy Wonho, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, also boyfriend wonho, kiho are boyfriends, praise kink?, teasing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalhoneytrash/pseuds/literalhoneytrash
Summary: Kihyun prepared a surprise for Hoseok when he finally came back from a business trip.





	Baby, You Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* this is my first smut fic
> 
> the title is based on Crush's You and I

“Hyung, when will you go home?”

_“Is my baby missing me?”_

“Yes.” Kihyun pouted as he twirled his dark short hair with his finger. “It’s really quiet here without you.”

Hoseok cooed at the view as he leaned to the screen to be able to look at the other closely. _“I missed you too, baby.”_

Kihyun’s frown was getting deeper as he listened to Hoseok’s soothing voice. There was no point of watching his boyfriend being cheesy while at the same time, he was away for business trip. It’s been almost a whole month since Hoseok left Kihyun to Japan.

_“Kihyun, don’t pout,”_

“What are you going to do with it, hyung?”

_“Oh, is Yoo Kihyun getting brattier after I left you alone with my card?”_ Hoseok lifted his eyebrows, clearly put some interest to Kihyun’s words.

Kihyun threw his head back, showing his neck to the camera. His hand fumbled with the necklace, sometimes tracing his neck using the fingertips. He could feel Hoseok’s gaze on him, making him bolder with his action to put Hoseok on the edge.

_“Baby boy, what are you doing?”_ Hoseok groaned, yet didn’t take his eyes from the younger.

“I’m showing you my new necklace I bought today,” Kihyun said with a smile on his face, contrasting his action before, “what do you think?”

_“It’s really pretty, it suits you,”_

“Today I’ve bought many things with your card. You’re spoiling me too much and at this rate, you’ll go bankrupt because of me, hyung,”

_“I don’t mind,”_ Hoseok mumbled with a fond smile, resting his chin on his palm, _“As long as I can always see your smile, I’ll give you everything,”_

Kihyun’s cheeks were getting warm, a faint blush was forming on his face. He couldn’t understand Hoseok at all. The older was a rich businessman who owned the biggest company in Seoul. He could spend his money for himself—going to the club, spending money on expensive things, travelling the world for years, and he wouldn’t even lose a single digit in his bank account with the amount of money he had spent.

Hoseok had never done any of those things.

Rather than spending his riches for pleasuring himself, one day the rich businessman walked into Kihyun’s workplace—his grandmother’s flower shop—he gave his card to Kihyun with a message “treat yourself like it’s your card”. At 23 years old, Kihyun got himself a sugar daddy (he used to call Hoseok as his glucose male guardian, but Hoseok always despised the idea because it sounded silly) and a boyfriend that he didn’t even wish for.

_“Kihyun, baby, what are you thinking?”_ Hoseok’s velvety voice called Kihyun back to his sense, _“are you sleepy? You should sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow,”_

“No, don’t hang up! I was thinking about some things!”

_“What things, exactly?”_

“You.” Kihyun copied Hoseok’s gesture, putting his chin on his palm and winked cheekily to Hoseok. “When will you come back, hyung?”

_“I’ll be back on Saturday so please, for the love of God, be a good boy, okay?”_

Kihyun laughed at Hoseok who was putting his hands together, striking a praying pose. He pleaded with his eyes and Kihyun couldn’t believe that the man in front of his eyes who was powerful and in charge of everything—including Kihyun’s body, Kihyun didn’t mind though—but right now, the one and only Lee Hoseok was _asking_ him to be a _good boy_.

“Today is Thursday, I can’t wait any longer!” Kihyun whined loudly.

_“Kihyun, it’s only several days to go, be patient.”_

“Hyung….”

_“Go to sleep, okay? You must be tired, I’ll see you on Saturday,”_

Without a single word, Hoseok hung up the phone, leaving the pouting Kihyun alone.

 

“Hoseok asked you to be a good boy and this is what he’ll get?” Minhyuk asked, watching Kihyun tying up his satin bathrobe.

“You’ve known me for years, so let me ask you _one_ question, Lee Minhyuk.” Kihyun glared back at Minhyuk through the reflection on the mirror. “How many times I’ve actually acted and been a good boy for Hoseok?" 

“None.”

“Correct.” Kihyun clasped his hands behind his back after he had made sure his looks was perfect. “And what’s the point of not teasing Hoseok when I have the power and the chance to do that?”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, leaning back to the wall. “I don’t know how Hoseok can bear with you. He’s technically dating a Satan’s child, you know.”

“Blah blah bullshit, shut up. I think you should go home because in several hours, Hoseok will also get home.” Kihyun turned to Minhyuk, showing his best smile to the older.

“I hope you’ll have a great time,” Minhyuk shouted as he walked out of the room, making Kihyun laughed loudly.

“I’m pretty sure I will, Minhyuk,”

Once Minhyuk had left him alone, Kihyun started checking himself out again. A gold necklace and a black lace choker were around his neck, kissing the warm skin with cold thin chain of the gold. He knew styling up his hair would be useless because at the end of the day, it would get messy. He also didn’t really see the point to keep his expensive jewellery inside the shelves when all he wanted to do was to show it to Hoseok.

Yoo Kihyun wanted to make Hoseok proud of him. Being pretty for his boyfriend would be on top of his “How to Make Your Boyfriend Happy” list, but being a good boy was nowhere to be found.

 

So, Kihyun waited. He waited for a whole three hours and Kihyun was getting impatient—even in the first place he already was. The traffic in Seoul was crazy, but he didn’t thought it would get Hoseok to be late. Kihyun had calculated how long the flight from Japan to South Korea was and it took _only_ two hours.

_Is Hoseok teasing me?_

Kihyun frowned at the thought. Hoseok was a tease, but he would _never_ make his baby to wait for three hours. The worst scenario that could happen was Hoseok’s flight was delayed for hours (or even cancelled, Kihyun frowned even more at the thought) and Hoseok didn’t tell anything about it to Kihyun. Oh, Kihyun would be very upset that he wouldn’t even sleep in the same bed with Hoseok. He wouldn’t listen to the older and do whatever he want—until Hoseok snapped and the rest is too explicit to be told.

Deep down in his heart, Kihyun swore if Hoseok were really going to leave him hanging, then Kihyun should do this by his own. Hoseok would miss the whole fun, he wouldn’t get the front seat of Yoo Kihyun fingering himself.

What a shame.

Kihyun was sitting on the bed, looking at his smooth and flawless thighs which were getting cold. He may wait for several minutes more, hoping Hoseok would barge into the room while endlessly apologizing to Kihyun for being late. So, Kihyun— _finally_ —being a good boy he was, waiting for Lee Hoseok to come home.

Kihyun gritted his teeth as he thought he deserved a reward, at least from not calling Hoseok for hundreds times. Hoseok had teased him for being impatient, but it was because of reasons. First, Hoseok wasn’t keeping to his promise. Second, Kihyun needed to have Hoseok in his arms as soon as possible—and maybe inside him.

The boy imagined what it would feel like to finally have Hoseok on his cold bed, embracing him with his big arms. Hoseok would shower him with butterfly kisses on his forehead, nose, cheeks, and Kihyun’s lips would be the last on the list because according to Hoseok, “save the best for the last”. Hoseok wouldn’t hesitate to kiss Kihyun’s earlobes, making the latter giggled endlessly. Kihyun imagined the kisses and the whispers would be sweet and playful, but then slowly it would be more passionate. He would push Hoseok to his edge, thrusting his hips forward to have a friction on his crotch. There were two possibilities, it may make Hoseok’s dick harder or he would get a _punishment_.

Either way, Kihyun would love to get one of them—or if he were lucky, he could get _both_ of them.

Picturing Hoseok pinned him down on the bed, manhandling him until he was writhing under the attention made Kihyun’s dick twitched. He wanted to touch himself— _oh, maybe a little brush on the tip wouldn’t hurt—_ but Hoseok wouldn’t like the idea to see his baby already pleasuring himself without his permission. Also, Kihyun wanted to last longer when Hoseok fucked him. A man could dream, and _that_ was Kihyun’s dream.

“Kihyun,” a voice called him from outside of the room and Kihyun didn’t hide the fact that he was excited when heard Hoseok calling for him.

His heart was thumping hard and fast. Clothes, check. Hair—Kihyun didn’t need to check on it because in the end, it would be messy—but, check. Make up, on point. Jewellery, looking pretty. Kihyun was born ready.

“Kihyun, baby,” Hoseok whispered as he opened the bedroom door.

“Hyung,”

“Why are you looking so pretty?” Hoseok put his bag down, then walked to Kihyun who was sitting on the bed with his feet on the ground.

“I missed you,”

“That’s not the answer to my question,” Hoseok whispered, his fingers were trailing on Kihyun’s sharp yet smooth jaw.

Kihyun hummed softly, closing his eyes as he felt Hoseok’s light touches on his skin. “It’s a special occasion.”

“Tell me,”

“Let’s not talk too much, hyung.” Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck, pulling him down. “My body and I have missed you _so much_.”

Hoseok smirked, looking at his boyfriend who was looking pretty definitely stirred something inside him. Kihyun was teasing him, flirting with him, how could he resist him? There was no point of holding back.

“Have you been a good boy?”

Kihyun shrugged. “Maybe.”

“ _Maybe_?” Hoseok raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean, baby?”

Kihyun showed the man on top of him a smirk before unwrapping his arms and turned on his stomach. He put his ass high, giving a view for Hoseok. He turned his face to the back, staring at Hoseok seductively.

“Why don’t you look for it by yourself?”

Hoseok licked his lips, pushing the satin on Kihyun to his shoulder only to meet Kihyun’s bare ass, without an undergarment. He noticed a harness hugging Kihyun’s thighs and Hoseok wouldn’t want to take it off. He kneaded the plump flesh on his hands until Kihyun writhed under his touch. The younger arched his back like a cat, pushing his butt closer to Hoseok.

“Hyung, have you find the surprise I’ve specially prepared for you?” Kihyun asked, followed by a gasp as Hoseok spread his cheeks.

It was a butt plug. Kihyun’s favourite glass butt plug which was bought using Hoseok’s card last year. It was simple, but Kihyun could wear it prettily and Hoseok knew spending 120.000 won on a sex toy wouldn’t be a waste.

“Baby boy,” Hoseok groaned, pulling and pushing the butt plug without warning, “what a pleasant surprise,”

Kihyun stifled his giggle, focusing on listening Hoseok’s heavy breaths and low growl echoing in the dim room. He was proud he could drive Hoseok crazy and impatient. Hoseok was almost losing his control, but like a responsible adult he was, he could step back on the ground and not playing with Kihyun’s butt plug.

“Am I pretty, hyung?”

“You’re the prettiest, Kihyun,” Hoseok whispered on Kihyun’s right ear after he leaned closer and nipped on Kihyun’s earlobe—Kihyun’s most sensitive part.

Kihyun whimpered, feeling the wet touch of Hoseok’s tongue on his skin drove him crazy and weaker. One of Hoseok’s hand was still on his butt, kneading and squeezing it. His other hand was tracing on Kihyun’s back, sending electric shock on the younger’s spine.

Hoseok pulled the butt plug out slowly before pushing it deeply into Kihyun. He clenched on the plug as a needy whine got out from his lips and Hoseok was more than impressed to watch the man under him being submissive.

“Do you like it?” Hoseok asked while pulling and pushing the toy into Kihyun.

Kihyun answered with a weak “yes” coming from his mouth. He buried his face on the mattress, muffling all the embarrassing noises he made. He tightened his grip on the sheet when Hoseok decided to leave him with a butt plug deep in his ass, arching his back like a cat in heat.

“Hyung…” Kihyun whimpered, spreading his thighs widely for a friction.

“Yeah, kitten?”

“Don’t leave me.” Kihyun sat up, his back facing Hoseok.

Even without looking at his boyfriend’s face, Hoseok knew Kihyun starting to pout again. He had never liked the idea of Hoseok leaving him when he already got a boner and feeling needy, but Hoseok liked to play with Kihyun and making him wait was his way to play. He watched Kihyun trying his best to resist the temptation on touching his leaking cock—Hoseok could feel his own dick getting hard.

With a choker on his neck and a satin bathrobe riding off of his shoulder, Kihyun threw his head back, groping his thighs and busying himself with anything except his throbbing dick. “Hoseok hyung, please don’t make me wait too long.”

“If I ask you to finger yourself, will you do it?”

Kihyun turned his head to Hoseok, meeting the man’s eyes—and his cock was already out of his pants, making Kihyun gulped at the sight—and answered confidently yet breathily. “Of course.”

“Good boy,” Hoseok praised him as he opened the drawer to take a lube and hugged Kihyun loosely from behind, his chin was resting on Kihyun’s smaller shoulder. “On your knees and arms again, princess.”

Kihyun wouldn’t lie that he liked the pet names Hoseok had given for him. It made him feel special. It made him feel like Hoseok was proud of him. _Oh_ , he would do anything to make Hoseok proud. Kihyun got down on his knees and arms, waiting for Hoseok to do whatever he wanted, let him have Kihyun’s body like it was only made for him.

Hoseok pulled out the plug, then pouring lots of lube on Kihyun’s entrance. The younger moaned loudly at the coldness of the lube and unconsciously clenched onto nothing.

“Come on, stretch yourself,”

Kihyun didn’t waste any second to touch his leaking entrance and with his finger collecting all the dripping lube. With ease, he inserted one finger and making himself comfortable to the feeling, but he knew, it wasn’t enough. One finger was too thin to be compared with Hoseok’s cock. One finger wasn’t able to satisfy Kihyun. He need more and the second finger joined the first. He pushed the fingers deeply before stretching himself. He moaned at the feeling, sometimes calling out for Hoseok’s name.

Hoseok was enjoying himself, watching Kihyun fingering himself was turning him on more. Kihyun arched his spine, moaning loudly at the point where maybe his neighbour could hear the dirty sounds. The wet sound coming from the lube and the skin combined with Kihyun’s loud and high moans were enchanting. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the figure of Kihyun lewdly working himself open and his cock was throbbing.

Kihyun was impatient—Hoseok had known it—and after pushing and pulling his fingers several times, he pushed in the third finger. He started to bite his bottom lip to muffle his moan, but Hoseok took steps forward to join Kihyun on the bed and hold Kihyun’s wrist to stop him fingering himself.

“Kihyun, if you keep holding back your moan, we’ll stop right now,” Hoseok spoke lowly, getting a shaky whimper from Kihyun, “I want to listen to your beautiful voice,”

“N-no, don’t want to stop,”

“Can you take my finger too?” Hoseok brushed his thumb on the back of Kihyun’s hand, trying to calm down the younger.

“Yes, hyung,”

Hoseok pecked Kihyun’s shoulder then put one of his knees on the bed to position himself better before slowly inserting his finger into Kihyun. It was so warm, like a velvet and Hoseok heard a sigh coming out from Kihyun. The younger loved to be filled, loved to feel Hoseok’s skin on his, loved the friction he got from all the movement he did. Kihyun moved his fingers again, now together with Hoseok who ignited the fire in his chest. The cold satin kept kissing his warm skin, tingling his whole body. It was so perfect, the contrast of hot and cold on his sensitive skin was unbelievable. Kihyun’s cock was leaking more and more, it needed attention, but Hoseok wouldn’t give any. He had made an objective for himself that he would make Kihyun come untouched. 

And Kihyun, being a good boy he is, never asked to be touched on his cock. Take it or leave it, and Kihyun preferred to take what Hoseok had given.

Hoseok pulled his fingers, leaving the warmth of Kihyun’s inside, before also pulling Kihyun’s hands to stop stretching himself. Kihyun was already a mess, his mouth was gaping and he was drooling. His eyes were hazy, staring blankly at the white wall. He was waiting—waiting for Hoseok to talk to him, making him feeling all the love and warm touches again—until Hoseok was holding him, bringing him to lay down on the bed properly.

“Hyung,” he breathed.

“I’m here, baby.” Hoseok wiped Kihyun’s sweaty forehead, smiling so fondly to the boy underneath him. “I’m always here.”

Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck, bringing him down to kiss him passionately. It was full of tongue, teeth, and quiet moans with soft mewl, but it wasn’t based of pure lust only—there was affection and a yearning desire for each other’s existence. Kihyun pulled Hoseok close to him by circling his legs on Hoseok’s hips, showing how impatient he was. Once they separated from the kiss, Hoseok moved to Kihyun’s jaw, neck, collarbone, and shoulder, giving all the butterfly kisses and left some mark here and there. The world must know that Kihyun was _his_. The world must know that _this_ beautiful man was his. And the world must know that all his heart was owned by one person only, _Yoo Kihyun_.

Kihyun grabbed on Hoseok’s hair, pulling yet pushing his head every time he kissed and licked and sucked on his skin, leaving some blooming red on the milky skin. He knew how sensitive Kihyun was, it made him feel good to be able to hear Kihyun’s small gasps. Hoseok was the only person who could bring the sweet and beautiful sounds from him.

“Hurry up.” Kihyun pulled Hoseok’s hair, stopping him from devouring Kihyun’s smooth skin.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Hoseok teased, getting a frown from Kihyun.

He chuckled, leaving a chaste kiss on Kihyun’s lips and getting a sweet kiss was all Kihyun needed to turn the frown into a smile. Kihyun watched Hoseok moving to the nightstand and taking out a condom. Kihyun reached for the lube on the bed, smearing the liquid onto Hoseok’s dick after he rolled down the condom.

“I want to ride you,”

Hoseok lifted his eyebrows, clearly giving interest to Kihyun’s bold request. It wasn’t a rare occasion when Kihyun told Hoseok what he wants, but it still caught Hoseok’s attention and all he wanted to do was complying whatever Kihyun told him to. It didn’t take a second thought for Hoseok to move to sit on the headboard, giving a light pat on his right thigh to make Kihyun crawl to his lap. Kihyun kneeling on the bed and caging Hoseok’s thighs, eyes were full of lust as he licked his red lips. He took off his satin bathrobe, let it drop on Hoseok’s hot skin.

“Baby,” Hoseok said, “you’re so beautiful, so pretty,”

Kihyun hummed, closing his eyes as he felt Hoseok’s hand on his cheek and rubbing the glistening skin with his thumb. Kihyun took Hoseok’s cock in his hand while his other hand was gripping on Hoseok’s broad shoulder. He could feel how it twitched on his palm, how swollen it was, and all of them were because of Kihyun.

Hoseok’s dick was thick and long and Kihyun wanted to savour it with his body. He leaned in for a kiss and Hoseok quickly responded to it, giving the most passionate kiss before Kihyun started to sink down on his dick. The feeling to be surrounded by the heat of Kihyun’s body made him groan. It was so amazing, it made Hoseok light-headed. _God_ , it felt like he was in heaven.

Kihyun moaned loudly at the stretch. He lowered himself, taking all Hoseok’s dick without hesitation. It slipped so easily and he was blessed with the pleasure and lust taking over his body. Hoseok’s hands were on his hips and thighs, Kihyun’s hands were holding to Hoseok’s biceps, it was messy. It was messy yet addicting, neither of them would let each other go.

“Kihyun, breathe,”

The voice was so smooth, dripping like the sweetest honey, giving him butterflies inside his stomach. Hoseok was kissing his collarbone, rubbing his hand calmly on Kihyun’s back. The action were all too domestic, too pure for the thing they were doing—sinfully making love. Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck, pulling his hair lightly to make the other lifted his head and look at his eyes.

“I love you,” Kihyun whispered, “I love you so much, hyung,”

It brought smile to Hoseok’s lips. He knew how embarrassing it was for Kihyun to explicitly express his love, but when he initiated it, Hoseok’s heart exploded with warmth. He pushed Kihyun’s head lightly to lean on his forehead, looking at Kihyun’s almond-shaped eyes.

“I love you, too,”

Then, silence wrapped on them. A comfortable silence, used to admire each other, after the confession. Kihyun leaned back, once again supporting himself on Hoseok’s shoulders. Hoseok was cradling him on his waist, waiting for Kihyun patiently to start moving into a steady rhythm and when he started lifting himself to lower himself back, Hoseok bit his bottom lip.

Kihyun set his own pace, giving both of them the delightful feeling of unexpected tempo. Sometimes it was fast and shallow, sometimes he lifted his hips slowly and brought himself down with the same speed, sometimes he rolled his hips and making Hoseok’s cock to touch his walls in a very pleasant ways. He chanted on Hoseok’s name like a mantra. He wrapped his arms on Hoseok’s neck again like his life depended on him. Skin to skin, and Kihyun couldn’t get enough of Hoseok. He leaned even closer, gripping on Hoseok’s hair—a way to show how impatient he is and his way to tell Hoseok to _do something_.

So, Hoseok did _something_. Something that could make Kihyun scream because of pleasure, something that could make Kihyun throw his head, something that could make Kihyun to _beg_. He licked Kihyun’s nipple, making Kihyun shudder and curl his toes.

“ _Hyung, hyung, hyung, Hoseok hyung—“_

Hoseok didn’t stop. He would _never_ stop. Kihyun was moaning, sobbing, whimpering, and trying his best to contain the embarrassing sounds from his throat, but it was useless. His hips didn’t stop moving, driving himself to the edge. He took Hoseok’s hand, moved it from his left nipple to his neck. The material of his choker was brushing on Hoseok’s fingertips and he lightly tugged it, hearing soft gasps from Kihyun. He rubbed his thumb on Kihyun’s pulse slowly, sometimes pressing it lightly until Kihyun sobbed.

There was something indescribable inside Hoseok’s chest that commanded him to insert his fingers into Kihyun’s mouth. It may be lust, it may be the libido inside him, and Hoseok didn’t object the idea. He tapped on Kihyun’s bottom lip with his index finger and inserted two of his fingers into the warm and wet mouth. Kihyun sucked on them, licked them like a lollipop, and moaned on them.

Kihyun was getting louder and louder, Hoseok knew how close he was to his orgasm. He pulled his fingers, hearing the weak whine from Kihyun. He lifted his head, kissing Kihyun’s jaw and whispering sweet praises on his skin—loud enough to be heard in the middle of Kihyun’s noisy moans.

“You’re such a good boy,” Hoseok whispered, “my pretty baby,”

“I’m close,” Kihyun sobbed, “ _so_ close,”

“Don’t cry, love.” Hoseok wipped Kihyun’s tears. “I’m going to take the lead, let’s change the position, okay?”

Kihyun nodded. He stopped moving, letting Hoseok to give him all the pleasure he deserved. Hoseok lifted him easily, placing him on the bed comfortably.

“Is this okay?”

_It’s more than okay_ , Kihyun thought.

Kihyun opened his arms widely, asking Hoseok to embrace him as he continued thrusting into Kihyun. He buried his face onto Kihyun’s neck, kissing him here and there, moaning softly on Kihyun’s ears to remind him that Hoseok was _his._ He thrusted endlessly, deep, and fast, just the way how Kihyun liked it. The feeling of being filled and penetrated by his lover’s cock made Kihyun’s eyes flutter. He started grabbing at the pillow under his head, moving to clutched on the sheet, and grabbed at anything close to his reach.

“Kihyun, mark me with your nails. Hold me tightly,”

“Hoseok hyung, I’m so.” Kihyun bit his lips as he clawed on Hoseok’s shoulder. “ _close_.”

Hoseok hissed. Kihyun’s blunt nail was on his skin, sending chills to his spine.

“Come for me, beautiful,”

One more thrust and Kihyun closed his eyes in bliss, moaned loudly Hoseok’s name as he spilled his cum on their stomach. His skin glistened under the dim light, wet because of sweat, tears, cum, and saliva dripping from his lips. His hair was sticking on his forehead, messy on the pillow. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, like two ripe apples that was ready to be reaped. He was ethereal.

He clenched on Hoseok’s cock, making himself tight every time Hoseok pushed himself into Kihyun’s warm hole. He groaned, biting on Kihyun’s shoulder but not enough to give teeth mark on it, as he thrusted himself several times until he closed his eyes, feeling himself like a firework exploded in the night sky. He came inside Kihyun, making the other exhaled and rubbed on Hoseok’s shoulder blades.

Hoseok leaned back, finally giving Kihyun some space to greedily inhale some air into his lungs. He pulled out of Kihyun, took off the condom, tied it and threw it to the trash can. He came back to find Kihyun still on his back, watching the boring ceiling above him.

“Let’s take a bath,” Hoseok said, sitting on the bed and intertwined his fingers with Kihyun’s.

“Carry me,”

Hoseok chuckled, “you demand a lot, don’t you?”

“You love me,”

“I do,”

“You should’ve known from the first day if you decided to love me, you should pamper me with love and attention _this_ much,” Kihyun said, grinning from ear to ear, “now, carry me to the bathroom,”

Hoseok laughed as he placed his hands under Kihyun’s knees and shoulder to carry him in a bridal style. “Your wish is my command, my love.”

“Can you stop with the pet names?”

“No,” Hoseok said, “I know you love it when I use pet names to call you,”

“I’m not!”

“I don’t believe you,” Hoseok said, then laughing loudly when he saw Kihyun sticking his tongue out at Hoseok. “What a bad boy. Should I punish you instead to correct your behaviour?”

“There’s no use to punish me! You love me too much that you won’t even have the heart to leave me alone,”

Hoseok smiled at him, noticing how Kihyun was already staring at him. “Yeah, that’s true. I love you too much.”

 

“Hoseok hyung,” 

“Yes?”

“Welcome back,”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for @fuzzykiho (fatherwon), @kyeonhamzzi, and @inamillion_ for being my lovely beta-readers <3
> 
> i'm so nervous about this i kept rambling about how bad it was ; - ;
> 
> talk to me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ktgwando96) or [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/ktgwando96)


End file.
